This disclosure relates generally to drop wire connections for connecting fiber optic cable to residences. More particularly, this disclosure to connectors and grounding techniques employed for locate wires for fiber optic cables.
Fiber optic cables which are employed underground typically have a locate wire which is attached to and extends with the fiber optic carrier. The locate wire is employed to locate the fiber optic cable underground. Typically, a tone is applied to the locate wire to locate the cable. Because the locate wire is electrically conductive, grounding is required. One conventional grounding technique employs stripping insulation from the locate wire and then bonding several locate wires together. In some installations a ground rod is employed since it is not desirable to ground the locate wires in an optical network unit (ONU).